


I Chase My Vinyl Dreams

by ArwenLune, blackglass



Series: Natasha And Her Bird Boys [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Puns, F/M, Natasha Collects Bird Boys, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, TEXT AND AUDIO BOTH WITHIN, Terrible Bird Puns, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't choose the Bird Boy life. The Bird Boy life chose him. (Not that he's complaining)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Chase My Vinyl Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Records Are Playing (And My Heart Keeps Saying)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783738) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune). 



  
  
Cover art by ArwenLune

To download, right-click and save as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i%20chase%20my%20vinyl%20dreams.mp3) (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

"Waffles?"  
  
"Waffles," Natasha said with satisfaction. If Sam had learned one thing about his new.. girlfriend? partner? friend, definitely - it was that she loved any food she could drown in maple syrup. This was the final meal of their roadtrip together. They'd driven from Seattle to Clint's farm in Pennsylvania, where the three of them had spent a few very.. interesting.. days. Then she'd driven him down to DC.  
  
She ate her waffles slowly and carefully, with tiny bites. They chatted a little, but he caught a few surreptitious glances, too. Finally she said,  
  
"So are you... would you... do this again?"  
  
"Before I answer that, what sort of 'this' are we talking about?"  
  
She made a small, frustrated gesture.  
  
"Spend more time with.. with me. And Clint. If you want."  
  
"Tasha, I would be happy to be one of your bird boys."  
  
A slow, luminous smile grew on her face.  
  
"You seemed so sure of yourself."  
  
"Well, I was just winging it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Almost chickened out. Didn't want to make things hawkward when we arrived at the farm."  
  
Sam groaned.  
  
"That was so bad it should be ill-eagle."  
  
"And here I thought it was going to fly right over your head."  
  
"God, I thought it was just Clint, but you two are obviously birds of a feather."  
  
"Are you finding that hard to swallow?"  
  
Sam gives up and puts his forehead on the table.  
  
[helpless laughing]

*** 

  
He was just coming from the diner restroom to wash his hands (he'd given in to the syrup) when Natasha came up and crowded him behind the privacy wall that separated the restroom doors from the diner. Her hand came up to his neck and she yanked his head down until she could put her lips to his ear.  
  
"Saw a former colleague," she breathed into his ear. She was pressed up against him, keeping him against the wall.  
  
"Fuck," he breathed. "Did he see you?"  
  
"Not sure..."  
  
They heard the doorbell of the diner, heard somebody come in. It wasn't busy, but there was too much background noise to make out anything about who'd just entered. Sam felt Natasha's body tighten like a spring, and he turned them sideways against the other wall, hiding her bright, recognizable hair behind his larger body. Then he kissed her.  
  
It was half thinking that would get them dismissed if they were seen, and half adrenaline fueled 'seemed like the thing to do' and Natasha answered it with open-eyed urgency. Then finally she broke the kiss, and he was gratified that her breath came a little fast.  
  
"Gone. We need to get out of here. Give me your hoodie."  
  
He handed over the bag with the hoodie without question, and she disappeared into the restroom. A minute later she emerged looking like a different person. Smudged makeup and a messy topknot making her look tired, his hoodie, oversized on her, and different body language making her unrecognizable. She flashed him a quick smile, and gestured for him to follow her to the back entrance.  
  
She'd parked the Corvette in an underground parking garage a few blocks away, and he retrieved his bag from the over-loaded car. He'd take the bus home from here while she drove to... New York, he thought might be the plan.  
  
She backed him against the car for a much more thorough kiss, though he doubted either of them had turned off their situational awareness. Then she got behind the wheel and turned over the engine, shooting him a smile through the open window.  
  
"See you soon, birdboy."  
  
He couldn't resist another quick kiss, smiling like a fool, before she drove off.  
  
It wasn't until he picked up his bag and made for the exit that he realised she was still wearing his hoodie.

"Damn it."


End file.
